Tube type bird feeders are well known in the art. They basically have a seed retaining container of a tubular configuration which is usually transparent in nature. A base seals the bottom while a cover is provided. The cover can be removed so as to provide access to the seed container for filling of the same. Normally, one or more perches are provided proximate the one or more seed access openings in the seed container.
Most tube bird feeders are designed to be as inexpensive as possible. They are conventionally manufactured in a manner so as to not encourage disassembly of the same. However, in so doing, this can cause problems. One of the problems associated with all types of bird feeders is cleanliness. Unless a proper design is provided, the seed will, over a period of time, become mouldy. It is also subject to contamination by bird droppings. Without proper care, this can lead to illness among the bird population using the feeder.